Omnitrix Bearer and Tamarenean Warrior
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The incident with Kevin going insane again causes strain within the team. The team splits up and Ben finds himself dealing with mundane criminals. That is until a certain Tamaranean warrior crashes into Bellwood and sets off a string of events leading to Ben's greatest battle yet.
1. The Girl From Space Part 1

Omnitrix Warrior and Tamarenean Warrior  
0  
Ben x Starfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

A red spaceship out for a cruise. Its fuselage was in the shape of a large rounded disc, with a narrow spindle topped by a circular projection standing dead center on the upper surface-the bridge. Several spikes extend from the diameter on either side, while two larger ones point straight ahead to flank the main gun.

Inside the ship, the sound from the steel door was that of a drawn-out, muffled, blood-curdling scream. Two winged reptilian humanoids with long tails traveled through the doorway.

Both were armed with a long spear. In the instant a feral growled echoed along with the pounding of distant fists against a wall echoed, and the two creatures continue their patrol. The red-eyed creatures continued their patrol.

Behind them was three glass-fronted holding cells that contained several creatures The patrolmen approached a closed door at the far end of the corridor, which opened to reveal two more posted at a steel-fronted cell with spears crossed. The screams echoed louder.

''The door will hold?'' one of the creatures asked the other.

''It must!'' another responded over the sound of hollering and banging.

A third and fourth one approached from another corridor. ''The alien will be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogaar has commanded it.''

''And if this thing gets loose?'' the fourth one asked.

''Then Zorg help us all.'' the first patrolmen answered with a sense of dread.

Another piercing scream echoed, the glass cracked, and two burning green eyes glowed behind the prison. The guards take a few steps back, bracing themselves for anything and everything, and they get it when one last yell rings out and the door blows outward off its hinges.

The eyes blaze up again and their owner steps out into the light on the start of the next line. The occupant was a rather tall, exotic orange skinned humanoid. Her features and general shape would mark her as highly attractive to humanoid species. Her skin color was orange and vibrant and she had lustrous auburn colored hair.

She was dressed in armored undergarments, metal-colored accents. The bearer also wore a face-framing crown with her hands and forearms are encased in thick, rigid cuffs connected at both ends. ''Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!'' the alien screamed in outrage.

The alien charged on with a steadily building roar in her throat. When she gets within striking distance of the four Gordanians, a distinct height mismatch became evident, with her on the short end of it. However, this does not stop her from swinging both forearms in a wild roundhouse and knocking one of her captors to the wall. ''Zengtha ru maka! Kek zengtha ror!''

Another big swing dispatched two more; she then tries an uppercut against the one left standing, but he blocks it with his spear and tries a counterattack. He gets nowhere with it, but she slips in a hit that breaks the shaft in two and follows it with a kick to the head. The now-senseless enemy is driven into a control panel on the wall; as he slides down, red lights and sirens start up, triggered by the hit.

''Heska vo.'' she whispered silently.

A section of the lower hull blew apart while the fighter flies out through the smoke and flame. An instant later, she placed a vast amount of distance between herself and her captors and made a beeline for Earth.

In Bellwood things were rather quiet. Well witht he exception of Sirens wailing in the distance. Though this was the result of a normal criminal having rob a jewelry store instant of the usual weirdness.

A figure ran along the sidewalk and ducked into an alley. The figure peered around before continuing down his path with a bulging sack in his hand. He looked back toward the mouth of the alley, just in time to see the squad cars race. Before he can get ten steps away, though, a shadow passes quickly over him; he stops.''Huh?''

With his free hand, he pulls out a gun and brandishes it uncertainly. Looking up toward the sky and panning from one side to the other and back to the center. Something flashes down from the rooftops on this last movement and the next thing he knew the bag in his hand was gone. ''Hey!''

''Now, now, didn't your mother teach you its not right to take things that don't belong to you?'' A voice asked from the shadows.

Stammering and backing up the Burgalar replied. ''I don't want trouble, okay?'' he looked around, his grip tight on his gun.

A black and blur sped past him and his gun was gone.

''Y-You're one of those freaks aren't ya? Why can't you leave wholesome people like me alon'?''

''Hey! I take offense to that! And are you really calling yourself wholesome? Last I recall being a thief was a crime.'' The blur happened again and this time the criminals belt was removed.

''Hey!'' he shouted out, reaching down and pulling up his pants. The blur passed again and the criminal found himself tied up with his belt. Out of the shadows appeared a lizard like creature. In fact it was more or less a semi-armored velociraptor. The creature had wheel-shaped feet and wore a helmet with a visor. The visor came up, revealing a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes.

The criminal fainted upon seeing the alien. The creature sighed, picking up the criminal and his loot and zipping to the Police Station. Upon exiting he was mobbed by his fans yet again.

''Ben! Ben it's me! Allison we go to school!''

''Mr Tennyson will you sign the shirt?''

''Is it true that you're secretly controlling the Earth's leaders?''

''Take me with you!''

In the past Ben would have turned into a XLR8 or Jetray to escape his fans, but spending the last few months training with his Grandpa Max allowed to dodge or outrun most of his zealous fanbase. Even though Ben rarely combatted his enemies in his human form, he spent more then enough time running and dodging when the Omnitrix or well Ultimatrix timed out during the most inconvient of times.

Things had been rather slow as of late and Ben found himself bored. He decided to go to Mr. Smoothy in an attempts to cheer himself up, but even his favorite drink place was becoming monotomous. Ever since the incident where Kevin went insane again the bond between the team had strained. With Kevin away at a plumber facility to monitor his mental health in case of another relapse and Gwen who took a leave to get her head together that left Ben on his own. Not to mention his relationship with Julie was now over.

The only thing that filled the silence of the streets beside cars driving down the road was Ben's sneakered feet. Ben hugged his green jacket or his black T-shirt. Tonight was a bit colder than usual. He was going to have to look into getting those Plumber issues pants that Grandpa Max talked about.

Suddenly the sound of crashing pavement drew his attention. He turned and from above a few buildings a glowing green smoke could be seen. ''Hero Time!''

At the crash site of whatever just buzzed the block. Several curious onlookers have stopped their cars and gotten out for a better look. The smoke dissipated to reveal the auburn haired alien.

''Slopforn ivortmat!'' She slid down the slabs and advanced, scaring people off. ''Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!''

She growled at a fellow trying to hold his camera straight and take a picture; when the shutter clicks and the flash goes off, she recoiled from the glare with eyes squeezed shut. A moment later, she reopened them, still blazing as strongly as ever, and starts swinging her arms every which way with a fresh yell. Most of the onlookers back up even farther than they already have; she pounded the pavement hard enough to put a pothole in it, resulting in the civilians breaking for cover.

At ground level, the shackled newcomer charged; a yell, a flash, and she has rendered an unfortunate taxi fit for the junkyard with one blow. Other strikes ruin a bank of pay phones, a bench, and a streetlight or two, and several pizza joint customers stare from the relative safety of the second-floor balcony as it trembles under their feet. When the assault finally stops, the alie stood quietly amid the havoc she had just wreaked in the city of Bellwood. Next she lifted her arms and strains to pull them apart, but with no luck. Evidently she had no malicious intent, but was simply trying to get free of those enormous cuffs.

After a moment's rest, she looks toward the front door of the pizza joint. There was a pillar yhere, supporting the leading tip of the balcony. She hurled herself at this and hit it hard enough to buckle and crack it; spectators at the railing can barely stay on their feet due to the resulting vibrations. Back to ground level, where the column's concrete outer layer has crumbled away to reveal the dented steel core, but the alien's bonds are still intact.

The alien continued swinging. ''Zop! Yark! Mesnef!''

The column buckled farther and farther on each hit, and the last one causes it to give way significantly. With the support compromised, the balcony fractures along the edge where it joins the rest of the building; the people there weare thrown to the railing as it tilted toward the street. However, the combined effect of all these bashes on the alien's manacles is nil. She catches her breath and raises her arms for one more swing; the alien rushes forward, determined to free herself or die trying, when a small chunk of concrete squarely into the side of her crown and knocked her completely off balance. Stopping near the column she has just pulverized, she glares back toward the source with a threatening little growl and a pair of four eyes attached to a large, muscular four-armed, red skinned being stepped forward. ''Normally I don't approve of using violence against a lady, but you're not acting like any lady I know. Now that I got your attention I'm sure we can start over. First by telling me who you are and why you're wrecking my home?''

Instead of answering, the alien came up into a leap that carried her all the way across the street, leading into an asphalt-wrecking downward swing.

Four-Arms jumped jumps clear in the nick of time and touches down in a backward skid. Bringing up his arms he blocked against the powerful kicks of his attacker, but he winced. Whoever this mysterious chick was, she was strong.

Using one of his lower arms Ben grabbed the mysterious alien girl by the leg. He began twirling her around several times before letting her flying, through a butcher shop. Ben winched upon realizing he was being a bit destructive. He had grown accustomed to Gwen using her barriers and shield to soften the impact and minimize the damage.

The alien girl recovered, faint scrapes adorned her form. She flew out and right by a parked one foot under the chassis of a nearby car, she effortlessly kicks it up several feet so that it rotates to point its nose toward the ground. When it is an inch short of splattering its innards across twenty yards of asphalt, she boots it towards Four Arms who raised up his arms and caught it. Though the alien girl was far from done as she soared towards him with flying speed and impacted her feet against the vehicle, driving Four Arms through the pavement and causing the car to cave into a U-shape.

A few seconds later the car was moved to the side as a dazed and groaning Four-Arms pulled himself out of the hole. ''Hm. Stronger than she looks.'' Ben murmured to himself. Only Vilgax, Aggregor, and Kevin in his mutant were as strong if not stronger then Four Arms when Ben didn't hold back. Unfortunately for Ben the alien wasn't just strong but quick as well.

He found himself blindisded as the alien punched him hard across the jaw. He found himself skidding all the way down a street and through a bookstore. Ben quickly changed into Jetray as the alien launched at him for another hit. He manuevered out of the way and fired a neuroshock blast from his eyes.

Upon being a hit the alien let out a hiss of pain.''Let's see you keep up now.'' he stated as he began picking up speed and heading into the sky. Seconds later his opponent had zipped in front of him with amazing speed. ''Wha...'' the Aerophibian didn't get to finish his statement as the orange skinnd alien axe-kicked him towards the ground.

''Come on...come on.'' Ben thought as he quickly typed an input into the Ultimatrix. With a slam Jetray transformed into Diamondhead and he landed on a Ford Explorer, completly destroying a car.

''My car!'' a thirty-something year old cried out in distress.

''Uum, sorry.'' Ben awkwardly replied.

The alien floated down, a smile that could easily be interpreated as malicious formed on her face. ''Zota!'' she replied and went in for another jumping strike. Her hit impacted and the alien let out a hiss and a string of words. The alien growled but then something flashed through her eyes. She then flew at him and rammed her confined hands against his chest.

''Hey! Quit that!'' Diamondhead demanded as the continued slamming her trapped hands against his chest. ''Why are you doing that? This would be so much simplier if I could understand you!'' Ben groaned and face palmed. He activated the Universal translator.

''Why can't I free myself from this horrible contraption?''

Ben now realized what was going on. He had more then enough experience to start putting two and two together. Deactivating his transformation he began speaking to her in a calm tone. ''My name is Ben Tennyson and I don't want to hurt you. I think I can help.

''Back!'' she snapped at him.

Ben put his hands together at the risk, then pulled them apart and pointed at her bound hands. ''I can help you.'' he stated as he repeated the action. The alien paused, she appeared to be understanding what he was saying.

''I'm going to help okay.'' Ben stated as he changed into Graymatter.

''You are a stranger matter of creature. I don't know of any creature who can change into various forms.'' the alien replied, mystified.

''Just sit down and hold out your hands.''Ben informed her, using gestures, hoping she would understand. Unfortunately she did not have a translator so the translation issue was one-sided. The alien picked up on what he was trying to staying. Sitting down she held out her cupped hands as the tiny alien went to work on disabling the device. After a few seconds the device let go of the bound alien with a hiss and Ben resumed his human form.

The alien girl massaged her freed wrists wonderingly.

''There. Now maybe we can be...'' Ben was cut off when the alien girl dragged him to herself with one hand and kisses him long and full on the lips, causing him to lose his train of thought. After a few seconds she let him go. Her eyes have stayed closed throughout the embrace; when she opens them again, they have resumed their green glow. The next two things she does catch him even more off guard than the kiss. One, she shoves him in the chest hard enough to drop him on his back. Two, she starts speaking English. ''If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!''

Despite his generous act, the alien girl was still fired up She takes off, gaining enough altitude to disappear into the night sky.

0  
Chapter End  
0

Starfire is going to be one of the few, if only DC character to appear in this crossover with the exception of other Tamaraneans of course. A bit random, but like I said I wanted to try some new things. I've got some ideas for the end, I just need to finaliaze stuff for the middle. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	2. The Girl From Space Part 2

Omnitrix Warrior and Tamarenean Warrior  
0  
Ben x Starfire  
0  
Story Start  
0

Above Bellwood the Gordanian ship, ready to fire on any part of the city it deemed unworthy of staying on the map. Meanwhile below Ben was on the phone with Max, trying to get information on the mysterious alien.

''Well what did she look like?''

''She had Orange skin. Long red hair and...'' Ben trailed off, his fingers coming to place on his lips as he tried to recall exactly what the alien look like but the kiss came to mind. ''Gorgeous green eyes...'' he then began sputtering, trying to correct the mistake. ''Gracious, gracious green eyes.''

''Uh-huh...it sounds like what you're dealing with is a Tamarenean. Though I've never heard of any with the ability to fire energy blasts, so stay cautious. If she is indeed a Tamarenean, then she probably has years of combat experience.'' Ben couldn't quite make out the tone in Max's voice. ''I'll have to contact one of the higher ups in the plumbers. Let me know if you find out anything more.''

''Okay, will do.'' Ben stated as he hung up the phone. Transforming into Wildmutt he tracked down the scent of the alien until he came across her being attacked by several fish like aliens. Despite the fact she was more capable of handling herself Ben interfered.

Ramming into one of them full force, he sent it flying into a car, causing it to flip over with the alien crunched inside. Its two friends were rendered distracted long enough for the Tamarenean to render the creatures unconscious.

Ben changed back to his natural state. ''Is this what's going on? Are you being chased?''

''I commanded you leave me alone, but you insist upon following!''

''Hey! Don't get mad at me! You're the one that started tearing up my home town! What's going on? What are they and why are they after you?''

The Tamarenean, sighed as the glow from her hands faded. ''They are Gordonians. They are a long time enemy of my people; they captured me as a prize. I am the reason why they are here.''

The ground shook as the vessel above fired and destroyed a building. ''What the hell!'' Ben exclaimed, completely caught off guard. He wasn't one to swear much, unless under duress or completely surprised. ''You didn't mention they had a gigantic particle weapon?''

''What reason does it matter? They will be relentless, they will not stop until they have captured me.''

''Not if I have anything to say about it,'' Ben remarked, a bit cocky. ''After what I've delt with I'm not going to let some sushi bait swoop in and think they own place. ''I highly doubt they'll stick around for long once the Plumbers launch a counter attack.''

''So you are with the Plumbers. I have heard about them. The Gordonian Empire is currently engaged in battle with their forces. I am Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran. In your language you can call me Starfire.'' the Tamarenean introduced herself.

Ben's mouth dropped open. A princess, he had been kissed by an honest to god alien princess. That was so cool. ''I'm Ben Tennyson, its an honest to meet you.''

This time it was Starfire's time to gasp. ''You are the one who fought and defeated Vilgax the conqueror.''

''Yes, which is why you shouldn't worry.'' he said as he turned his attention back to the vessel. If what she was saying was true, then chances are back-up wouldn't be coming soon. Because now that he really think about it, he, Gwen, and Kevin pretty much took care of problems in Bellwood. ''Look, change of plans. I think between you and I we should be able to stop them.''

''You are serious?'' she asked, and upon seeing him nod a confident grin formed on Starfire's face. ''Very well, we shall take the fight to the enemy.'' she could feel her warrior blood boiling.

Ben took a look at his Omnitrix and noticed it was in recharge mode. ''After my Omnitrix recharges.'' he stated with a sheepish grin.

After half an hour Starfire and Ben snuck aboard the ship. Using Big Chill's ability to go intangible they were able to slip in undetected.

''We have to get to the firing controls.'' he softly told her. They continued down the hallway.

''I bring you...apology.'' Starfire stated after a few moments of silence.

''Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I jumped into fray without trying a bit harder to talk with you first. Would have saved me some bruises.''

Starfire smiled. ''You are...nice. On my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such kindness.''

''Well, things are different here.'' he told her. Suddenly the alarm went off. ''What?'' the Moth like alien exclaimed with a wisp of cold air. ''How did they detect us?''

''It matters not. We shall fight!'' Starfire stated as several troops began charging them.

Meanwhile on the weapon's control panel, graphs lit up to mar the rising power levels; after they have topped out. After adjusting the controls, one of these two turns in his seat to address this area.

''Lord Trogaar!'' one of the Gordonians called out to him. ''The weapon has reached full power.''

The lord of the ship swiveled around in his chair. ''Then begin the firing sequence.''

The helmsmen do so. The graphics fade away and are replaced by a circle of characters in the crew's language, with another one at the center. The peripheral marks begin to disappear one by one, starting at the top and working counterclockwise-this is the countdown timer. ''The Earth scum shall learn...'' he stood up. ''It takes more a mere shifter and troq to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!''

The weapon's barrel points straight and rings of light flick on from the base forward. Back to Trogaar, smiling grimly at the destruction he is about to unleash. An instant later, the door directly behind him is blown inward with terrific force and a screenful of smoke, which clears to reveal Big Chill and Starfire.

''Its over Trogaar! You picked the run town to mess with.''  
Trogaar ditches his triumphant smile in favor of an enraged growl, and in a twinkling every spare deckhand is on the move.

Big Chill shot forward, using his ice breath to freeze the weapon and hands of many soldiers causing them to drop forward, unable to move.

Starfire delivers a supercharged uppercut that sends her enemy crashing to the deck. Two Gordanian's charged, trying to stab Big Chill only for him to go intangible through a wall. His arms then reached through the wall, grabbing them, and ramming them into the wall rendering them unconscious.

With a roar Starfire let out a blast of twin Star Bolts sending more flying into the wall. ''You will pay for this...'' before Trogaar could finish Ben changed into Humongosaur and rammed his fist into the face of the alien sending him crashing into the wall.

''Man, must you villain types always have to make long dramatic speeches and stuff?''

The alien snarled after recovering, smashing both arms against the deck close enough to send him flying backward with a yell. The only thing that stops his momentum is an inconveniently placed wall; he slides down it and ends up on the floor in a heap.

One punch after another missed as the Dinosaur liked alien dodged it skillfully. Humongosaur then retaliated by using his tail only for the creature to maneuver under it and catch it.

The creature proved stronger than he looked as he yanked Humongosaur off his feet and began spinning. After a few spins Humongosaur was sent flying hurling past Starfire into into a panel, resulting in him experiencing an electric shock, timing out the Ultimatrix.

The Tamaran gasped in shock. ''Ben!'' She voiced a shocked gasp upon catching sight of him. She wasn't given much time to worry as Trogaar was making his way across the deck toward her.

Warming up as she lifted off, she let loose a string of shots that tore into the deck on the way toward him. Despite the attack Trogaar leaped out of it intact and madder than ever and bears her to the floor. Lifting her high he slammed her down against the steel hull. She struggled to break his hold for a moment, then squeezes off a body-blow starbolt that forces him to drop her.

As he backs up cautiously from the one-time prisoner who has turned out to be far more trouble than she is worth, the recovered Humongosaur landed a haymaker to the boss' jaw, and the slugger lands in front of Koriand'r so both can move in together.

Trogaar takes a merciless flurry of high-octane punches to all his sore spots, but even this is not enough to put him out of business. He comes back with a one-two-three combination that sends both aspiring fighters across the bridge.

With a groan Humongosaur recovered. ''Alright, no more games. You're through!'' he stated as he activated the Ultimate Feature. The brown skinned creature transformed into an armored black and green creature with missile launcher armors. It was then he fired, the the explosive rounds causing a mighty explosion, consuming Trogaar and a vast part of the ship controls, as a result of the blast the auto-pilot of the ship was disabled.

The ship was now out of control and plummeting toward Jump City Bay. The waves caused by its splashdown and recede to show only the demolished bridge still above water.

Ben and Starfire stood off to the side as Plumbers were currently cuffing and escorting Trogaar and his followers to a prison transport craft. ''I never get tired of this site.'' Ben thought with a grin. Now there was only a matter of getting Starfire an Earth ID and registering her in the Plumbers database.

It was a process that many visitors had to go through. Starfire, being a special case though had to undergo a different applicants then most. Being royalty from another planet she had to be accommodated for to prevent harmful relations. Meaning that while she was on Earth she would be a Pseudo Plumber Trainee, with a living space provided for her and necessities provided she didn't partake in criminal activities. She was also going to be provided with a watcher to keep an eye on her and educate her on Earth's Culture.

''Ben Tennyson!''

Ben was jarred from his thoughts as he turned around and was surprised at what he saw. There Starfire was, but without the crown, under-armor and a much sunnier disposition. She was simply wear a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a lavender skirt, and thigh-high lavender boots.

''I look...nice?'' she asked, almost bashful.

''Uugh Yeah,'' he simply said and groaned inside his head. 'Way to sound like a dork Tennyson.'

''It appears you have been assigned to be my watcher. One of the Plumbers said something about my abilities being useful to you, since trouble follows you, wherever you go.''

Ben groaned, it wasn't his fault the only two times he visited the main Plumber base there happened to be an attack. ''Well, I'm guess I'm your watcher then.'' he stated. ''Welcome to Bellwood.''

''I thank you all for your bravery and help, even though the ways of the people here are strange to me...so far they have been quite kind.'' she stated, a grateful look in her eyes.

''So friends?'' Ben asked, extending his hand as he noticed the strange look Starfire was giving him. ''Its an Earth custom, one of our ways to greet each other in a friendly manner.''

Starfire's eyes lit up. ''Then I am pleased to be your friend,'' she stated, happily shaking the boy's arm.

''Hey! Go easy!'' Ben said in between stammers as the girl nearly sent him falling forward with her strength.

''Forgive me,'' he stated. ''It appears that this human state of yours is quite fragile.''

''Yeah,'' he replied with a nervous chuckle. ''So remember to go easy on me.''

''Ben Tennyson,'' Starfire began.

''Just call me Ben Starfire,'' he suggested.

''Very well Ben, is there a place where we can ingest some moisture. All this battle has left me quite parched, not to mention I am in need of sustenance.''

Ben's face lit up. ''Oh man Starfire are you in for a treat. Wait until you have some Chili Cheese Fries, with a Mister Smoothie to wash it down.'' he informed his new friend as he began leading her to his favorite establishments.


	3. Benfire

Omnitrix Warrior and Tamarenean Warrior

0

Ben x Starfire

0

Story Start

0

After taking Starfire out for Chili fries, Ben suggested he give her a tour around the area and teach her more about Earth culture so she would fit in. It was going on noon when he arrived to Starfire's temporary residence.

Starfire exited out, wearing her violets boots along with a short purple skirt made of a lighter colored material than her other skirt and a pink tank top. "Nice outfit," he commented.

"Your outfit is also nice." Starfire said smiling. He was wearing a button up white shirt and jeans. "Where will we be going?"

"Well out to eat, assuming you haven't eaten yet?" he asked as Starfire shook her head.

"My stomachs are indeed in need of nourishments!" she answered as Ben blanched. Upon noticing his reaction she quizzically asked. "Does your species not have multiple stomachs?"

"No, just one." he clarified. The rest of their journey consisted of Ben pointing out various places and objects, giving a brief definition about them. As they continued on Ben noticed that Starfire seemed rather distracted.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" Ben asked, drawing upon what he was told was his faults in his past relationship with Julie. He was hoping that he was accurately paying attention and reading Starfire's mood.

"It's nothing, Ben. You need not need to worry such things," Starfire replied turning her face, not wanting to face him.

"Starfire, something is wrong, please tell me so that I can help!" Ben pleaded.

Starfire finally gave in. "I suppose I feel… uncomfortable about the earthly manners around here," she answered. "All day people have been gaping at me and I'm not sure how I feel about the deception regarding my identity." Starfire knew she couldn't just reveal herself as an alien princess, but simply deceiving everyone by saying she was an actress method acting was not something that her moral compass enjoyed.

"Star, I already told you, it's alright. You'll pick up the culture in time and I know you're uncomfortable with your cover story, but it's going to take some time to work things out."

"Thank You, Ben. I suppose I should drop the matter for now." She decided. "Where shall we proceed now?" Starfire asked.

"Well, do you have fairs on your planet? A gathering of games and food and constructions that are used for riding?''

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, that sounds like my planet's Festival of Welcoming. When delegates from a friendly world come to visit we host them. Is your planet expecting royalty?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's for entertainment and fun purposes. I'll show you."

When they reached there, Starfire seems so excited. While Tamaran had plenty of celebrations and traditions, rarely were such things had done for recreational purposes without a purpose. It was a lot noisier then Starfire expected, but they were colorful. After spending some time looking around Ben led her to the roller coaster.

Ben helped Starfire up and told her to fasten tight as they were going to jet off. "I just simply hang on to the rail?" her heart thumped with excitement.

"Yeah and just keep looking ahead." The roller coaster moved slowly, going reach the top. They just suddenly zoomed down, with people screaming with fear and excitement. Starfire felt a rush as the ride continued. The sensation was sort of like flying and this rush of adrenaline filled her with happiness.

When the ride has ended, Starfire and Ben felt so dizzy and they held on to each other and tried to balance.

"Ben, this is definitely a different sort of thrill then battle." It was different, moving at someonething else's speed like that then flying under her own power.

"Uugh," Ben groaned, holding his stomach. "I don't think I should have had that second serving of chili fries."

They walked towards a bench and sat down. After a while, they were feeling ok.

"Where shall we go now?" Starfire asked.

"Well we can get something to snack on. I bet you never have cotton candy and it should be light enough that it won't upset my stomach." He assured her as he led her to a nearby stand.

"I'll take a cotton candy," Ben said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Only one?" the stallholder asked. He was an older man, probably his forties with dark hair and a heavyset frame. "What about your girlfriend?" The stallholder asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ben stammered as his face heated up. Starfire gave him a quizzically look.

The stallholder made the cotton candy. "My mistake." He merely commented.

"What did that vender mean by girlfriend? And why were you so hasty to deny it?"

Ben supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. "Well…you know. When a guy and girl…a couple you know." He wasn't sure how to explain this. "When a male and female are together."

It took Starfire a few seconds to pick up on what Ben was trying to explain. "Is the term girlfriend have to do with the courting rituals?"

"Yeah, that's it. I mean, on earth we call it dating or some people call it courting. He assumed we were together." He was feeling relieved that Starfire placed together his poor explanation. "I mean a guy and a girl go out to eat, have fun, and really like each other. I'm not really good at explaining these sort of things." He awkwardly finished.

"Isn't the consummation of food and recreational activity what we're doing right now?" she pointed out.

"T-This is different. I mean, we didn't agree to this as a date." He then held up the cotton candy. "Let's just forget about it, okay? "

Thankfully for Ben, Starfire decided to drop the conversation. She took a piece of cotton candy and munch on it. "This is quite sweet and…hollow? It feels sort of soft."

"Yeah well Cotton candy is nothing but pure sugar. I don't know the process but the same process that makes it tasty also makes it cottony which is why it's named cotton candy."

"Your world has so many wonders."

After eating their cotton candy, they both decided to play all of the games at the fair until it was late at night. Starfire found herself exhausted but happy. She had learned quite a few things during the course of the day. Finally they had arrived where Starfire was staying. "I enjoyed myself quite a bit tonight Ben. I am looking forward to learning more."

"I had fun too. So I'll…see you later." Ben couldn't help but feel like such a dork. Fighting aliens and warlords was easy. Talking with an amazingly hot girl most would consider way out of his league, not so much. He started to move away when Starfire called out to him.

"Ben, wait!" she called out to him.

"Yeah…" he started to say only to be surprised when Starfire pressed a kiss on his cheek. The hero could only stammer in confusion.

"On our way back I noticed couple as they were called heading back as home. The female gave him a kiss on the cheek as I believe is customary, no?" A smile formed on Starfire's face. "Goodnight Ben, until tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight." Ben said in a daze as he walked away with a smile forming on his face.


End file.
